kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Phyllis Affairs Arc
Phyllis Affairs Arc is the 7th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and last story arc of Year Zero Saga. This arc illustrates Hiroto's relationship with Phyllis-Hybride's rival kingdom from the south. This arc contains three main stories as one: The first story illustrates Hiroto's struggles against distrustful ministers over a rumor that is orchestrated by Phyllis while befriending Raquel-the former princess to her fallen kingdom by the name Northern Phyllis Kingdom. The second story tells Hiroto's challenge where he has to deal with not only Phyllis and its champions such as Metis and Gardel, but also vampires' (Gezerkia's faction) sudden defection. The third and last story eventually ends with Hiroto's peace negotiations with Phyllis that meets strong opposition by House Lalente-a noble house who is strongly supported Northern Phyllis's resurrection; specifically the duo of Joachim (Raquel's little brother and also an exiled noble) and Countess Felkina do Lalente (a noblewoman whose mother was a noblewoman from the fallen Northern Phyllis Kingdom whilst her father, Count Lalente, died during the Phyllis Civil War). Prologue (Part 1) '(Fallen) Princess's Rejection to Salabria and Phyllis's Sinister Plot' In an unknown building at Emperia, Raquel is swimming at a pool until she hears a report from a female officer about of Galsh's letter of invitation to Salabria. Raquel, deeming Salabria as a place for "demons", replies to the female officer that she is not going to Salabria but have her brother to go to Salabria instead. Meanwhile at Phyllis, Eesh is awaken from his slumber and hear Abrahim's report about Kyne's demand to wage war against Hybride again in order to restore Phyllis's prestige. As the king still bitterly remembers his massive army's attempt to avenge their defeat, Abrahim suggests an idea of assassinating Hiroto and when Eesh wonders how it would work, the prime minister suggests on manipulating Hybride ministers' jealously against Hiroto since he is just a awl to a a pants. Plot (Part 1) 'Ministers' Distrust onto Hiroto' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia's Visit at Solum' (To be added...) 'Hiroto's First Meeting with Raquel' (To be added...) 'Torn Letter as Protest' (To be added...) 'Hagar's Attack by Phyllis' Part 1 The argument between Hiroto and Infilia is interrupted by a vampire who reports to Hiroto-whilst ignoring Infilia's questions-that 1,000 strong Hybride Army is heading for Hagar in less than 2 hours. As Alvy leaves and reports to the Elven Senior, Hiroto asks Valkyria to go to Hagar but she refuses as she is still bitter about Lujud's snide remarks about the vampires as "animals" to the point want to punch him by herself. Consequently, Hiroto refuses to rescue Hagar and the meeting is dismissed with him heading to his bedroom while ignoring Infilia's critiques for not helping his "fellow minister", much to Sōichirō's worry. Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Lujud's Humiliation and Zoppo's Temptation for Ladies' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Hiroto's "Rebellion"' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (to be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Panopticus's Investigation For the Truth' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Afterwards, Panopticus tells the guards not to tell anyone about this incident because he worries about Moldius's rash decision as response to Hiroto's "rebellion". Upon returning to his room, he thinks these "gifts" from Phyllis actually part of their schemes but hearing Moldius's blind rage as well as well as Finnath's and Univestel's ignorance prompts Panopticus not only deems them as fools for fallen into Abrahim's scheme, but also remark the irony of him helping Hiroto behind the shadows. In order to expose Abrahim's scheme, Panopticus summons both Infilia and Delegelis find those who sang their praises to Hiroto while he petting his cat. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Attack Onto Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Somewhere at Salabria's vicinity, Raquel is traveling to Terminus Castle alongside Galsh and her bodyguards. On her way, she sees vampires flying at the skies and just as Galsh is explaining the vampires to the princess, her carriage suddenly stops midway. When Galsh investigates the commotion, he finds out that it's a weaken young mummy who is lying on the ground. Raquel, whilst being surrounded by her bodyguards, checks on the mummy and orders her guards to give him some water. As soon as the mummy awakens, Raquel asks his name only for her to hear him crying for his mother. Unable to watch the boy suffer, Raquel wants to bring him into her carriage despite Galsh suspects him as a "assassin"; for she claims that she mustn't abandon her pride of a noble as she can't call herself as one when she can't even save a child to the point want to go to her destination by herself if her guards still refuses to let the mummy join the trip. Therefore, the mummy joins Raquel and others to Terminus Castle. Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 With Alvy, Carabella, Galsh and several bodyguards are fighting the intruders, Hiroto leads everyone to the bedroom and barricade themselves with beds only for them to see intruders-whom Excelis suspects as Phyllis assassins in Hagar soldiers's disguise-relentlessly breaking the door. After he orders the vampire sisters to call for help, Hiroto then leads everyone to the bathroom while Excelis locks the door. With the arrival of Valkyria and vampire airborne unit, Hiroto sends Raquel off first but she hesitates due to the height which forces a vampire grabs her and put her on a carriage and fly off. This cause Raquel to scream in midair until Hiroto-who is also riding an Airborne Carriage-ensures her that the enemy will never chase her. As the duo reach Primaria Caste, both Hiroto and Raquel are greeted by Primaria guards who report incoming reinforcements for P. Hiroto then explains the incident to guards and orders them to protect Raquel and not let anyone besides the elves from entering the castle-prompting Raquel to be grateful that she is still alive. At Terminus Castle, only Alvy (and Carabella who escapes via a ladder) survives the skirmish until he confronts 3 Phyllis Knights as well as Schut and Zoppo. In his supposed last stand, Alvy is blown away by 3 knights that sends him out of the offices window and falls until 2 vampires (Bed and Radar) rescue him. Elsewhere, Curele and other vampires are flying towards Primaria Castle as fast as they can. Mimia and Sorceire are next to rendezvous with Excelis and Sōichirō but Sōichirō orders the women to escape first. Unfortunately, by the time Sōichirō is about to escape with Valkyria, 10 enemy soldiers are barging into the bathroom but Sōichirō urges Valkyria to fly away which she forcefully complies due to enemy's overwhelming numbers. As the result, Terminus Castle is overtaken and Sōichirō is captured as prisoner, but at the same time, the Phyllis Assassins are trapped inside the castle due to the roaming vampires from Salabria Vampire Alliance. 'Hiroto's Risky Bet to Save Sōichirō' At Primaria Castle, everyone are relieved to see Hiroto's safety until Valkyria sorrowfully tells everyone that Sōichirō was captured by the enemies. The news is so devastating that Hiroto cries for (apparently) losing his best friend, while Valkyria and Excelis blame themselves for Sōichirō's situation even though Zeldis and Astilis tell them not to do so. Curele is especially upset as she desperately wants to rescue Sōichirō but Zeldis stops her as he says that there's nothing they can do. Meanwhile, at Terminus Castle, Schut is frustrated with his miscalculation about Raquel's appearance that enabled Hiroto's escape and berates his adjutant for Phyllis soldiers' confusion for a wrong target. Nevertheless, in order to kill Hiroto again without triggering the vampires, Schut sends a hostage letter to Primaria about exchanging Sōichirō with Hiroto. Back at Primaria Castle, just as Mimia is comforting Hiroto, a messenger send the letter and to everyone's surprise, according to the letter, Sōichirō is alive but Phyllis Assassins gave them an ultimatum to hand over Hiroto before sunrise or they will kill Sōichirō they refuses to comply. Hearing the news not only worries both Astilis and Alvy, it also tempts Zeldis to kill the assassins only to be stopped by Excelis as she fears that it may got Hiroto killed instead. To save his friend, Hiroto volunteers himself for the exchange only to be stopped by everyone who don't want either Hiroto or Sōichiro to die. Thinking about his father's teaching, Hiroto finally thinks a risky idea and bet his life on it even if he doesn't know if it works. At Terminus Castle's executive room, Zoppo is so traumatized to see dead bodies-including Galsh as well as Phyllis soldiers-that he tearfully realized that he was been manipulated by Phyllis in assassinating Hiroto. When Schuts enter the room, despite realizing the truth, Zoppo begs him to spare his life as he willing to do anything for him only to be decapitated by Schut as the latter finds a despicable scum such as Zoppo as expandable. Meanwhile, Sōichirō hears Zoppo's execution from beside the room but hoping Hiroto never agree to Phyllis's ludicrous demands only to hear that somebody informs Schut that Hiroto had agree with the exchange. Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 At dawn, both sides arrive at Terminus Castle's Square for the exchange. Hiroto, after ordering anyone from his sides not to come near him, stepping forth for Phyllis side whilst Phyllis guards delivers Sōichirō. Whilst Sōichirō argues with Hiroto for his self-sacrifice despite his important role to everybody, the hostage exchange begins until Hiroto is shot by an arrow to his back (from Alvy who is inside the carriage) that stunned both Sōichirō and even Phyllis Knights. To Phyllis soldiers' fear, Salabria Allied Forces are charging to the castle and ambush behind them and through Zeldis's command, as their revenge for Hiroto's "death" they slaughter all Phyllis assassins who is trying to escape including Schut. Sōichirō is so terrified to see Hiroto's death that he laments and berates Hiroto for his-self sacrifice until he hears his friend's voice as well as the arrival of the vampire sisters. After hearing Hiroto's explanation about pretending dead in order to save him, in spite of his anger, Sōichirō is relief to see his friend alive. Epilogue (Part 1) 'Reaction to Hiroto's Narrow Escape' 3 days has passed since the incident, Babylos descends into chaos when hundreds of vampires drop Phyllis generals' beheaded heads as their warning for trying to kill Hiroto. Eesh and Abrahim are so stunned by such display as they shiver with fearSupposedly, Phyllis was planning on manipulating the distrust of Moldius and his ministers against Hiroto so they can assassinate him with ease. Little do they know, however, that even a mere attempt on killing him will ignite the vampires' wrath which backfired the plan entirely.. 1 week later, Raquel leaves Salabria and remarks the previous event where she not only witnessed the vampire's capability, but also Hiroto's true character-especially his selflessnessRaquel recognizes Hiroto's caliber due to his connection to the vampires that slain 3 Phyllis generals to the point seeing him more dependable than even King Moldius himself who demoted the adolescent due to rumors about his alleged "rebellion"-something she deems impossible because he willing to sacrifice himself to save his friend whilst letting her on broad the basket when Terminus Castle was under attack. in rescuing her and Sōichirō from danger-that prompts her yearns on appointing him as her prime minister had Northern Phyllis still existed. When returning home, she learns her retainers' protest against Hiroto and berates them hysterically for their incompetence while reminding them that she would be dead if it wasn't for Hiroto's quick thinking and his allegiance with the vampires. Meanwhile, 40 Phyllis spies gather at a nearby inn and planning on return to Phyllis only to be cut down by Delegelis. 'Hiroto the Margrave of Hybride' Part 1 At Emperia, through the news of Hiroto's near assassination, nearly everyoneKing Moldius is especially regrets about hearing the truth as he is too angry to listen to Sobrinus's advice until evidence are brought out to the table. Even after the revelation, he hesitates to apologize to Hiroto out of pride as a king whilst viewing Hiroto as a mere juvenile despite he himself was fooled by Phyllis's trickery in the first place. except Sobrinus regretfully realizes that the Diferente's "rebellion" was actually orchestrated by Abrahim's scheme through Lujud's espionage. Sobrinus not only sarcastically praises Finnath and Univestel for their "ingenius decision" to have Lujud "protecting" the boarders, he also implores Moldius to appoint Hiroto as Hybride Margrave as a apology since he was innocent all along. Univestel initially disapproves this suggestion due to his skepticism against the vampires only to be berated by Sobrinus for denying the crisis. After mulling for a while, Moldius decides to dismiss Lujud as Hybride's Margrave and placing Hiroto as the new one. Sobrinus also suggests Moldius to see Hiroto themselves which the king complies while having Panopticus and others stay at Emperia. As Univestel storms off to the Elder Council, Panopticus reflects himself for aiding Hiroto in clearing his name so he calls Infilia out for her miscalculation. Infilia expresses her worries about Hiroto's caliber and assumes the Ibrid System may become her master's dangerous threat, only to be silent by Panopticus's rhetorical question about Hybride's fates: Either as a ruined kingdom under his regime or a peaceful one without himAs much as he didn't like Hiroto, even Panopticus had to admit that without Hiroto's tactics, Hybride would be fallen to Phyllis's invasion and the consequences of the aftermath could be far more sinister than he anticipated.. Part 2 The next day, Moldius and Sobrinus are paying their visit onto Primaria to see Hiroto. Prologue (Part 2) 'Metis the Female General of Phyllis Kingdom' Somewhere within Phyllis, to combat Hiroto and the vampires again, Babylos sends an emergency letter to a general named Metis not only their failed assassination plot onto Hiroto but also the death of the general that still haunts the capital. Plot (Part 2) 'Gezerkia Clan's Attack onto Orsia ' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Just as they are about getting close to Chrissis Castle, the Red-Wing Vampires encounter a vampire-whom they recognize as one of Salabria's vampires-flying towards them and despite Gezerkia persists on killing the castle lords, she is surprised to hear that Hiroto has arrived at Chrissis Castle gates and he is waiting for them after soldiers dropped their weapons under Hiroto's orders. Still, Gezerkia vows not to be persuaded by Hiroto just like their last encounter. Upon the Red-Wing Vampires's arrival, Hiroto welcomes them but Gezerkia ignores his greeting and demands the castle lords until she sees one of the three men is Gundogan who gives a parchments his butler. Later, the butler reads the parchment that, as Hiroto's gratitude for his alliance with Gezerkia and the Red Wing Vampires, Gundogan will cancel their reclamation of Bermed Forest and developments of other forests within Orsia shall be terminated for 2 years. Even so, Gezerkia refuses to accept Hiroto's offer until she reads both official parchment and Zeldis's letter about the elves' (from Secondaria and Primaria) and Zeldis's dissatisfaction about Orsia's forest reclamation because they considered her as allies. Hiroto invites Gezerkia into the castle against her protest and when she meets the castle lords, she wants to kill them despite their resignation as their compensation for Bermed Forest reclamation as well as Hirito's warning about the consequences of defying Margrave's orders. Hiroto then brings up treasures and red wine barrels to Gezerkia as Moldius's gift for her clan and, with some persuasion, Gezerkia eventually complies to Hiroto's proposal by sparing the 3 castle lords and signing the Margrave parchment; solidifying the Gezerkia Vampire's alliance with Hiroto. As their celebration for Orsia's cancelling their reclamation of Bermed Forest for 2 years, Gezerkia and her followers join Hiroto in a party. Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) 'Hybride's Margrave and Phyllis's General' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Massacre of Salabria Elven Ambassadors' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 Unbeknownst to the vengeful guards, however, one elf escapes the massacre and using days of travel back to Secondaria. 'Hybride's Vengeance for Salabria Elves' The guards' "celebration" is short-lived, however, as Gardel becomes so mortified to learn the murder of Salabria's elves' that he berates everyone whilst immediately making a report to Eesh about the incident. When Eesh and Abrahim interrogate the guards who are involved in the murder, one guards stands out and claims Hybride elves deserved to die as his vengeance for his family and comrades, to which Gardel scolds the guards as disgraced fools for killing the wrong enemy. Fearing the elves's possible exodus from Phyllis, Gardel and Abrahim urges Eesh to apologize to Babylos elves and send the dead bodies back to Hybride, but the king angrily dismisses Gardel's suggestion as he deems apologizing means accepting Phyllis's disgrace. When Abrahim remains silent because of Eesh's stubbornness, Gardel angrily leaves as he will not going to care what happened next. At Secondaria, Magnelis is worried about his nephew Horatius who hasn't return from Babylos until a surviving elf return to the castle. To the shock of Hiroto and his allies, the elf reports to Magnelis about the deaths of Horatius, Lérruz and others by vengeful Babylos guards. The news is so shocking that Alvy cries and vows retribution while Magnelis opts to cut off their trade with Phyllis, much to Sōichirō's worry that the war becomes inevitable. Whilst Zeldis leaves to report to Univestel about the incident, Hiroto guarantees Magnelis that he will bring justice to Secondaria elves by bringing the "hammer" onto Babylos whom he refers to Gezerkia. Magnelis is eternally grateful to Gezerkia as the latter tells the sad elf to leave everything to her. At Babylos, Metis is shocked to see 50 vampiresThe 50 vampires who attending Babylos comprises 40 Red-Wing Vampires (Gezerkia's Faction) and 10 Black-Wing Vampires (Possibly Zeldis Faction). flying above the skies and when she listens to Carabella's words about Hiroto's protest over the elves' murder by Babylos guards, she denies anything while demands evidence only to grit her teeth to hear Carabella's reply about a surviving eyewitness. The vampires then fly across Babylos and deliver parchments to every household (especially the elves), and then fly back to the skies and leave-not without Gezerkia's grim warning to Eesh about facing judgement form Hiroto and the elves for murdering Horatius and others. The parchments, which consists records of murdered elves written by Hiroto and Magnelis, shaken not only elves at Babylos, but also Eesh as the king is so mortified that he is regret for not listening to Gardel's suggestion earlier. Abrahim, who read the the parchments to the king, worries that Hybride's desire for revenge will worsen Phyllis's crisis if they don't act soon. At Emperia, everyone is also shaken by the same parchment with Univestel proposes on sanctioning Phyllis and demand it's compensation and official apology. While Panopticus supports the sanction because of the crime of killing the elves, Finnath on the other hand against it instead as he deems it as exaggerated-until Univestel retorts for ignoring his kind's death and asks him what would he do if the enemies killed his daughter. Even so, Moldius remains hesitated as he regrets for turning a blind eye onto the elves' death but, after Panopticus reminds him that Eesh has killed the elves despite Hiroto's desire for peace, he opts to listen the ministers' discussion about Phyllis's compensations. Later, Panopticus remarks his anticipation to crush Phyllis. 'Talks Between Hybride and Phyllis' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) 'Hiroto the Key to Peace' Upon his return to Babylos, Abrahim reports the negotiation deal to Eesh and Luttius and both seemly satisfied by it. When Eesh asks Abrahim about Hiroto, the prime minister describes him as a great man whose capability is either equal to or surpasses Panopticus which makes him a key to the peace between Hybride and Phyllis. Meanwhile at Terchevel Castle, Metis reads the contract again and she reads that neither armies from both kingdom cross the river, she instead laughs and impressed by Hiroto tactics that outsmarted Phyllis and further anticipating their next encounter. Back at At Emperia, Moldius is delighted to see the safe return of Panopticus and Univestel but when the 2 exits the king's room, the Elven Elder remains the Prime Minister that they remain rivals despite their agreement in negotiating with Phyllis. Panopticus then warns Univestel that he will be his enemy if the Elven Elder try to overthrow Hiroto, much to Univestel's silence and leaves. Prologue (Part 3) 'Felkina the Countess from Hybride' (To be added...) Plot (Part 3) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Defeats of Joachim and Felkina' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 3) 'The Exiled Prince's Wish' Upon her return to Primaria Castle after her meeting with Hiroto and Metis, Raquel pities Joachim's miserable state that was resulted from his folly. Meanwhile, Joachim reflects his own recklessness Whilst persisting on reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom for his people, his recent defeat makes him realized his naivete and regretted for not listening to Hiroto and Raquel. Felkina's both injuries and mistakes further enforced Joachim's remorse for his own action.while Felkina blames herself for costing any plot to ressurect the Northern Phyllis Kingdom. When Joachim checks on Felkina's back wounds, the countess claims that her conditions are nothing compared to his failure and blames herself for it. This prompts both Joachim and Felkina recall their memories about Northern Phyllis's past-specifically the moment they step onto Terminus River's sands, all the while worrying their fates. The following day before Joachim's transfer, both he and Felkina reunite with Raquel who berates her brother for his recklessness that caused Felkina's back injury. As his response to Raquel's question about his ploy of reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom's former glory, Joachim tearfullyAccording to Raquel, a good king such as Joachim should not cry. explains that he could at least able to see Terminus River had he successfully revive his homeland. Raquel then hugs Joachim and tells him that as much as she missed the sands of Terminus River, she still thinks his action were reckless. At the same time, Raquel comforts Raquel was trying to comprehend Joachim's motivation in reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom: Either her lack of presence in his life or due to his greed. Whichever the case, Raquel worries that Joachim will be executed for his treachery against Hybride.Felkina by telling her that she will prevent Joachim's execution no matter what, even if the chances are from slim to none. After setting Joachim off, Raquel sighs and recalls her bonds with her brother despite his flaws Despite his bravery, Joachim's flaw was his impulsiveness that often prompts him making rash decision-something Raquel couldn't stand. As much as she dislike his antics, however, she will not abandon him because she views him as her only sibling in her life. and she unwilling to see his execution. So she seeks Hiroto for his helpDue to Hiroto's vast influence over Hybride Kingdom, he is the only person Raquel can rely on so that Joachim's life will be pardoned. and grant her wish. Meanwhile, Joachim becomes increasingly paranoid until he confronts Salabria soldiers, as well as Hiroto, who escort him to the Vampire Carrier Cage. The prince initially accusing Hiroto for trying to "execute" him but Hiroto replies that he wants to take the former prince somewhere, to which Joachim reluctantly complies wile lamenting his would-be demise. What shocks Joachim however is the Vampire Carrier Cages are landing on Terminus Riverbanks's sandy shoreline that once belonged to his former kingdom, and Hiroto tells him that it was Raquel's request to grant his longtime wish. Steeping on the sands of his once former hometown reminds Joachim his good times at North Phyllis Kingdom and shedding tears of joy. After taking some sands into a bottle, Joachim gives his ring and necklace to the vampires as his gift and apologizes to Hiroto for the trouble he caused. When Felkina greets him minutes later, Joachim tells her that Hiroto and vampires are actually granting his longtime wish. 'Separation of Joachim and Felkina' 10 days later, Joachim and Felkina meet Moldius who is disappointed at them for almost ruining Hybride's diplomatic relationship with Phyllis. Rather than executing them, he spares both Joachim and Felkina but in return, Joachim will be imprisoned for a year while Felkina will be forbidden form visiting him. Upon leaving the Throne Room, Panopticus views the change of events as interesting due to Hiroto's accomplishment in stopping the duo's rampage without killing them. Outside Emperia, Felkina bids Joachim farewell and depart for Sigil. On her way home, she remarks the prince's rare happiness due to Hiroto granted his longtime wish-something that surprises her so much that she begins to question Hiroto's true character. None the less, in spite of her displeasure to see their ruined plan, Felkina still has to repay Hiroto for Joachim's sake. 'Letter from Joachim and Metis to Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Characters Featured Characters *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Sōichirō Sōda *Gezerkia *Valkyria *Curele *Sorceire *Excelis *Carabella *Moldius I *Esh I Recurring Characters *Darmur *Zeldis *Astilis *Feuillet *Torlan *Panopticus *Sobrinus *Abrahim *Angelus *Univestel *Finnath New Characters *Raquel *Metis *Gardel *Felkina do Lalente *Joachim *Luctius *Seth Story Impact *Throughout the entire arc, Phyllis tries and fails to subjugate Hiroto despite various tactics from Abrahim and even some of the top generals. *More Phyllis figures are revealed in this arc. *The subjugation of Joachim and Felkina has impacting both Hybride and Phyllis in a significant way. Whilst this somewhat solidifying the diplomatic relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, it also ending Joachim's uprising and his efforts in reviving his fallen kingdom. **Felkina still bitter about Joachim losing his chance to revive North Phyllis Kingdom but her sole reason to get along with Hiroto is because he spared Joachim and granted his longtime dream. Due to their different mindset and tactics in protecting Hybride, their relationship remains sour until the following events (and aftermath) of the following arc where Felkina eventually reconcile with Hiroto and becomes one of his potential ally in the future. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc